Come, the sea beckons
by azuresilver
Summary: The story of Katherine Hale, a 'different' girl, who wanted nothing more than to get away and her adventure with the infamous Cpt Jack Sparrow. Follows CotBP. Featuring all your fav POTC characters! my first fan fic
1. Reminiscence

I do not own POTC or any origional characters, only my own

enyoy and please R&R! need feed back to write more! :)

She stared into the mirror. A girl in her night dress stared back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her features. She had dark brown, lightly curled hair down to her slim waist and amethyst coloured eyes. Her skin she considered fair, though others thought of her to be olive skinned. She was an average height and of average weight, medium bust, and had been told multiple times, by many, that she had a figure many woman would kill for. At the age of 22, she was well over the age to be married and had been courted by eligible gentlemen since she came to Port Royal after washing up on shore in a dinghy with nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

With a sigh she turned away from the mirror and started to get ready for the day, pulling off the night dress she was wearing. She looked over her shoulder and sighed again tracing the outline of a scar that lead from her right shoulder blade to her left hip _The one flaw I wish I didn't have_ she thought sadly. She remembered back to the night she got the scar. _She was living in a different town at the time with her step father who was an officer in the Navy. Her mother had passed away a few years ago at the hands of her drunken step father. She was only 10 years old when it happened but she could still remember holding her mother close to her as a pool of blood started to form around them both. A year after the incident she found herself being abused by her step father, who had blamed her for her mother's death. The Navy had relieved him of his duties and he blamed her for that too. He had begun to drink more excessively, which was what she thought had be the cause of his dismissal, there was hardly a time where he was sober. Soon he started to force himself upon her and he would corner her in her room and if she didn't do what he said he would hit her._ She shuddered at the thought. That's how she got the scar, he slashed at her with is sword as she was walking away from him. _One night, when she was 11, she had had enough and decided to run away. While her step father was at the local tavern, drinking as usual, she put on some less constricting clothes, leaving all her beautiful dresses that were too girly, packed up a few of her treasured possessions and ran from the hell she had to call home. She had run to the docks and hid away on one of the merchant ships that was there. Somehow she went unnoticed by the merchants, although she made a new friend with a boy who was the son of the captain. He was 14 and his name was Cameron, he was quite good looking with blue eyes and brown hair. He sneaked her food and gave her updates on what was going on. He asked her why she was running away from home, she had refused o tell him and he left it at that. She was grateful that he hadn't pushed her for an explanation. Then one morning the boy told her that they were making port and asked her if she was going to leave. She insisted that she should leave and thanked him for all his kindness. He seemed a little crestfallen, but put on a smile and bid her farewell and good luck. As she walked away from the ship she overheard some men talking she heard the name of her old home town. They were standing near a load of goods that had just been unloaded from a ship so she hid behind it, knealing down, and listened in; _

"_Yes!"_

"_And no survivers?"_

"_None what so ever. The whole town was burnt to the ground, do you expect there to be any?"_

_She knelt there in shock not listening to what the men were saying anymore, her hometown had been destroyed, all the people she knew, everything she had, gone. She shook herself back to her senses and continued listening in to the men, they had already started to walk off cut she caught a few words before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly ready to punch whoever was sneaking up on her, the only useful thing her step father ever taught her. Her fist landed in Cameron's palm, he smirked as she lowered her hand. _

"_I thought your ship was only here to restock?" she had questioned him_

"_Indeed, but father said that the locals are being difficult and that we have to stay a night at least. I suppose it's so that they can get some extra business" he stated simply "now, if you are going to go off by yourself, you can't go gallivanting around like a girl!!" he said while dragging her off. He took her to a tailors shop and got her fitted with boys clothes paying a little extra to keep them quiet about a girl buying boys clothes. He then added a hat to the outfit so that she could tuck her hair into it. The rest of the day was spent getting up to mischief and the sorts but ended abruptly when a sailor from Cameron's ship said they were going to leave that afternoon. His face fell as the sailor walked away as he turned to face her. "Are you sure you will be alright by yourself? You can come back to the ship if you want"_

"_I'm sure. I have already been a burden to you long enough"_

"_You haven't been a burden!" he looked shocked that she would say something like that_

"_It's just that you have been a good friend and I feel that I've imposed on you enough"_

_His face fell slightly at the word 'friend', but he quickly covered it with a smile although he was not quick enough and she saw the sadness on his face, she felt a little guilty but more so confused._

"_As you wish. See you" and he turned to leave. _

Knock, knock

The sudden rapping on the door caused her to snap out of her reminiscence.

"Miss Katherine? Are you up?" came a soft woman's voice

"Yes, I'm up"

She continued removing her night dress and put on her petticoat and corset. The maid came in and started to lace up the corset.

"Which dress would you like to wear today miss?"

"Anything will do, something simple if you don't mind" she said with a smile

The maid went to the closet and took out a 'simple' blue and white dress, held it up and looked at her. She sighed and nodded, _how can they call that simple? _

As the maid brought the dress over to her and started to lace her into it Katherine though back again to how she came to Port Royal

_Katherine wondered off into the town confused about the exchange with Cameron, she hoped that she would see him again in the future. The next few days she walked around aimlessly looking like a boy, no one gave her any trouble. She was bored out of her mind, wasn't there anything to do in this town? She went to the docks to see if there was anything worth looking at there and that's when she saw it, anchored in the distance, a pirate ship. She saw a few boats making their way towards the shore with a dozen or so men. She was fascinated by pirates, the way they were free to do as they pleased. She remembered that she had always wanted to be a pirate, her step father had severly beat her for that comment when she said it. Now was her chance. _

_She was somehow able to get onto the ship after pleading with some of the pirates to let her. They, ofcourse, immediately thought she was a he and allowed her to talk to their captain for it was his choice to allow new recruits on to his ship or not. She had stood nervously in the captain's cabin as he stared at her. The captain didn't look to bad, she had thought, his dread locked hair adorned with trinkets, deep brown eyes lined with kohl, sun tanned skin and facial hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he examined her (although he thought she was a he) _

"_And why would you be wanting to join me an' my crew ay?" he questioned_

"_Well I have no family and I was out cast by everyone, I only recently came to this town by stowing away on a merchant ship."_

_She heard him mumble about bloody merchant ships or something of the sort. Suddenly a crash came from the door and a man came flying through_

"_What is it Barbossa?" the captain asked quickly_

"_Captain hey've spotted us and have begun firing" the man called Barbossa replied quickly_

"_Well what are you bloody waitn' for? Fire back!" he yelled _

_Barbossa turned and and ran out of the room, barking orders as he went_

"_Looks like you're a pirate now lad. Wait here" he said as he went to follow Barbossa out to the deck, but before he went out the door her turned and asked "What's yer name lad?"_

'_Oh no, quick, come up with something quick' she thought frantically to herself_

"_Cameron" _

_He nodded and exited the cabin_

'_Nice one, why did you go and say his name? Stupid, stupid girl!' she thought to herself before being distracted by the cannons firing and the sound of buildings crumbling._

"Alright, you are already miss" said the maid "you'd better be off soon, don't want to be late for the Governor"

yet again snapped out of her memories _What are you doing! Snap out of it girl! _She said to herself _it's all in the past_. With that she got out up from the stool, she assumed the maid lead her toward it so that she could arrange her hair, and lead the maid out of her room and downstairs to the diner to have a quick spot of breakfast before heading out.

~%%~

Katherine breathed in the fresh morning air as she stepped out of the door; it was a crisp morning meaning for a nice day. She smiled to herself as she set off down the street towards the town centre. It only took a few minutes to get there but she took her time knowing that the person with whom she was meeting would need all the time he could get to finish of what needed to be done. As she walked at a slow pace she let her mind wander again, _she heard the creak of a door open and close and looked towards the captain's cabin. Barbossa came out smirking and nodded to one of the men. Even though she had only been on the ship for a week she knew that something was brewing with the first mate. She eyed him suspiciously as he stalked over to a group of congregating pirates. she sneaked over to the group and listened in to the meeting:_

"_So tonight then, we'll do it tonight"_

_There was murmurs of agreement between all the pirates_

"_Which island sir?" asked one of the men, rather loudly than was needed_

_There was a collective shush as they all looked over to the captain's cabin door_

"_Alright here's how its gonna go. We'll sail on through the night towards this island" he pulled out a map and pointed to it "and then we will knock him over the head and put him in a dinghy then you two" he pointed at two men_

"_What? Us?" one of them asked_

"_Well he's pointing at you 'ain't he" said the man next to him "stupid" he added at the same time hitting him over the head._

"_you two" he pointed again at the two, they both gulped " will row the dinghy to said island and dump him there, then row back so we can go to the isle"_

"_Well don't we need the captain to find it? He said he's the only one who knows where it is"_

_Barbossa gave him a look, and said cockily, "well now he's not the only one" _

_She gasped, eyes wide with shock, they were going to maroon the captain, she had to go warn him. Her gasp however had alerted the group of pirates to her presence. _

"_Well, if it isn't Jacks new pet. How much did you hear son?" Barbossa asked _

"_All of it, and I'm going to tell the captain right now!" she said, anger starting to rise within her, how could they do this to their own captain? She quickly turned to run to the captain's cabin but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at who it was, the pirate next to her had grabbed her wrist and had an evil smirk on his face._

"_Well we can't have that now can we" Barbossa looked at one of the men, he was dark skinned and looked quite strong. The man nodded and picked her up from the waist and carried her down the stairs to the lower deck and dropped her to the ground in on of the rooms "You should stay out of the way, unless you want to be left on that island too" he stated shortly and left locking the door behind him. She ran to the door yelling to be let out and banging it with her fists. She gave up after a while and instead listened. She heard the splash of a boat as it was lowered to the water._

The clanking of metal soon replaced the sounds of the ocean _Gosh, not again! Get a hold of yourself girl! _She took a deep breath to compose herself before she opened the door to the blacksmiths.


	2. Little White Lie

_2_

Katherine opened the door to the blacksmiths and stepped in. The smell of melted metal and sweat filled her nose as she closed the door. "Hello? Will?" there was no answer. Katherine stepped further in to the shop and looked towards the forge. It was barely alight meaning that she had just missed him. '_Damn him! He was meant to wait for me before he went to Elizabeth's_' Something shiny caught her eye and she turned to where Will stored some of his swords and pulled one out slowly. The sound of the sword coming out of its sheath made chills run down her spine and a little smile creeped up on her lips. She stood in stance ready for a duel with an imaginary person. Slash. Block. Jab. The smile became bigger and she had to stifle her laugh. Whenever she held a sword she felt like this, it was, to her, pure heaven. Suddenly there was a loud snort and she jumped, the sword clanging to the ground. She turned quickly only to see the lazy master blacksmith asleep on a stool, a bottle of rum cradled in his hands. She gave a sigh of relief and tip-toed over to the sleeping man. Waving her hands in front of his face to see if he was still asleep she slowly took the bottle from him and took a swig. It burned as it went down her throat, '_ah, I haven't tasted rum in a long time_' she thought to herself taking another swig and placing it back in his arms. She walked over to the fallen sword and replaced it among the other swords. Dusting off her hands she walked back to the door and let herself out again.

'_Now what am I going to do for the rest of the day?' _she asked herself as she walked in the market place. She could hear music and people and looked up towards the fort. She frowned _'I could go up there, I mean, I was invited after all. But I feel so out of place. They think I'm the former Governor's daughter!_'She gave another sigh.

'_Well it your own fault, you're the one that told them all that' _said a voice in her head

'_What else was I supposed to say?_' she questioned '_Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself, perfect' _ she was still walking down the road and, deciding that she needed to rest, sat down on a bench looking out on to the beach. She remembered the day she was found

_It wasn't even late in the day and she heard shouting voices, a boy yelling at a girl to go get help. 'That's odd' Katherine had thought to herself, her eyes still closed, 'I am in the middle of the ocean, there are no people out here, must be the birds. Wow, such a calm bit of sea, almost feels as if I'm on land again.. wait, what?' she sat bolt upright and looked around quickly. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought to herself while trying to get up and out of the dinghy. The boy she heard shouting before told her to sit back down. "Why? Who are you?" she challenged him. He looked quite taken aback by her attitude towards him "I'm William Turner, what's your name?" he said kindly. Katherine was a bit embarrassed by her outburst and replied quietly "My name is Katherine Ha..." 'Wait, she shouldn't say her real full name, what if someone recognised her?' "Hayes. Katherine Hayes" _

"_Okay, Miss. Hayes, I got my friend to get some people who can help, she should be right back"_

_Katherine nodded. She asked where she was and he told her that she was at Port Royal. He asked her age saying he was 12, she replied that she was 14. He was about to ask her a few more questions about where she came from and how she got here when Navy soldiers accompanying the Governor and his daughter arrived. The Governor was quite nice to her and asked her name and where she had come from. She said her name was Katherine Hayes and lied about where she had come from saying that she and her family were heading to England when they were attacked by another ship. Her parents had put her in a dinghy and dropped it in the water before the ship was boarded by men from the other ship. Katherine explained that she was drifting in the small boat for a few days with only a few rations. The governor had taken her back to his mansion to stay until she recovered from her 'frightening' ordeal. It was there she found, by secretly eavesdropping with Elizabeth, that the current governor had only just taken up the position and that his successor, Governor Hayes, had met his demise at sea with his wife and daughter from an attack by another ship. Katherine was a bit shocked at first to know that her story had truth, and was hence forth treated like a governors daughter by the Swanns. _

Now that she thought about it she felt guilty for lying to all the people who now trusted her. She felt sad that her relationship with all the people she knew here stared with a lie. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes.

~%%~

"Hey, hang on. It's a shilling to tie your boat to the docks" said an officer to a man who had just got off his boat. He turned to look at the mast of the small boat which was the only thing that could be seen above the water. "and I shall need to be knowing you name"

"Lets say three shillings and we forget the name." The man said with a smirk

The officer eyed the three silver coins "welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith" he said as 'Mr Smith' dropped the three coins into the officer's hand. The new comer walked past and gracefully cut off the money pouch hanging from the officers register without anyone noticing smiling as he did so.

~~%%~~

She awoke abruptly. Katherine had no idea that she had dozed off, she quickly recomposed herself and stood up to go back to the market when something caught her eye. A man with a carefree air about him was walking toward the navy docks near the fort. His arms were waving around at his sides and his dreadlocked hair adorned with trinkets topped with a tricorn hat. '_I think I know this man, he seems familiar...'_ but before she could think of who it was he turned a corner and disappeared. Before she knew it she was running after the unknown man.

When she had caught up to him he was already on a ship with two Navy officers. She hid near the bridge where she could see them and was within ear shot so she could hear them. They were arguing about a ship with black sails. _I recognise that ship, there is only one... The Black Pearl_. Suddenly there was a splash as a person hit the water, Katherine looked around the cargo only to see the last droplets of a splash. It was so close to the fort. In a second she heard another splash and she turned to the men on the boat. The two navy men were standing mouths open staring at the man swimming towards the ripples of the splash. He came back to the dock with a woman in his arms _Elizabeth!_ She had to think quickly. The rugged man ripped Elizabeth's corset off and she spluttered. Katherine heard heavy footsteps above her and she saw Navy men com into view. They all surrounded Elizabeth's saviour. Katherine waited for the last minute and attacked the last officer to come by. She wacked him in the nape of the neck from behind and dragged his unconscious body to the relieving him of is gun and positioned herself in the bushes ready for when the time called for it. _I remember him now, Jack Sparrow...._

She didn't have to wait long when she saw him take Elizabeth hostage. All guns were pointing at him. Jack made her put on his effects and she scowled as she did. It looked to Katherine as though he liked it because she saw him smirk. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow !" he exclaimed as he pushed Elizabeth away and ran down the dock. Katherine was in the bushes ahead of him. He saw her with her gun pointing directly at him and paused looking around frantically. Katherine pulled the trigger as Jack scrunched up his eyes, "Go right!" she yelled at him while she quickly reloaded. He opened his eyes, quickly looked around to see an injured navy officer on the ground behind him and then ran off to the right while trying to dodge bullets from the Navy men. Katherine kept shooting to injure until one of the Navy officers pulled her out of the bushes and taking the gun off her. He led her to the Governor while other officers ran in the opposite direction in search of the infamous pirate.

"What on earth Katherine? I would never have expected this from you!" once he explained what she was doing to him. Katherine looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with her guardian "It may be hard to get you out of this predicament, I will see what I can do".

Lieutenant Gillette shook his head. "The penalty for piracy is the gallows I'm afraid. It's the law and we must abide by it" he stated solemnly while putting her in irons .

Katherine looked up at him "So be it" she said. Elizabeth looked shocked at what her friend was saying. As Katherine was led off to the jail she could hear her friend arguing with her father about it.


	3. Jailed

I do not own any of the origional characters or story line. I do however own Katherine and her story

enjoy :)

~~~%%~~~

Katherine was being led to the jail by a different officer, Lieutenant Gillette had been called to help in the search for the pirate. She and the Lieutenant were normaly on good terms with eachother so he was glad when he was called away so that he wouldn't have to lock up Katherine himself. The officer who was now leading her to the jail, past many of the civilians of Port Royal who gasped at the sight of a women being led by a navy officer in shakles, was not so kind and sneered at her every chance he got on the way. Katherine kept a straight, blank face but inside her stomach was squirming. What on earth had she gotten herself into? As the officer was leading her she caugh sight of a bound wound on the man's arm. It looked like a fresh wound, one that he must have got today... _Oh lord _ she thought. This man knows that it was me who shot him. The fear started to rise within her.

He took her towards the stairs to the cells that were deep within the fort. "Eh, what are ya doin with the girl?" asked the guard at the top of the steps. "This wench just assisted in the escape of a pirate using one of our rifles and shooting at us!" he sneered at the guard and pointing to his injured arm. "Alright, alright. Just chuck her in the last empty cell on the far right" replied the guard staring at Katherine. She looked him in the eye, not showing any fear. The offier dragged her down the stone steps and in to the cell area. As he brought her down the starirs they were both met with wolf whistles and the yells of men. Katherine shot them a look which only fueled their comments at her "I like mine fistey" siad one of them while the others continued with their jeering. "Oi! Keep it quiet" the officer yelled at them and they imediately stifled their yelling (a/n for want of a better word). The officer opened the empty cell and half threw her inside so that she tripped on the uneven surface and tumbled to the cold ground grazing the back of her arms. She turned to the officer and gave him a murderous glare, he just stood snickering at her as he slammed the gate of the cell shut and locked it. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon enough" he said in a tormenting tone and laughed as he left the jail. As soon as his footsteps ceased to be heard the men started jeering at her again. Katherine sighed to herself and stood up dusting herself off and examining her injuries while trying to ignoore the disgusting comments from the men in the cell next to her. The back of her arms were bleeding where she had grazed them but were not too bad. She took a step back towards the barred wall and imediately regreted it as the men tried to grab at her dress. She stumbled away with a shocked look on her face. "Oh, the pretty girly got hurt" on the men said in a sickening tone that made her want to vomit. "Shut it!" she demanded them but they just laughed. _This is goning to be one heck of a night_ she thought with a sigh and sat on the stone ground as far away as possiable from the despicable men with her back against the wass for support cradling her arms in her lap.

~~**~~

"Exellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive" congratulated the newly appointed Commodore Norrington. "Just doing my civid duty sir" he repied in a slur of words. Will looked annoyed as his 'master' for taking all the credit. "Well" the commodore started, ignooring Will "I trust you will remember tat you'll always remember this as the the day that Captain Kack Sparrow _**almost**_ escaped. Take him away" he said triumphantly as two officers picked the captain up and dragged him to jail.

~~**~~~

The men had finaly lost a little bit of intrest in Katherine as she sat in the corner of the cell and instead turned their attention to the guard dog. Whistling and waving a bone at the dog to lure it towards them. Katherine had been staring off into space and turned to the men who were now foccused at the dog with the keys in its mouth. She smiled to her self _that dog is never gonna move, no matter how hard they try_. All their heads turned towards the entrance as the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. The men hastely hid the bone just in time as two officers bought an unconscious Jack to the cells. "Damn it, where do we put 'em?" asked one slightely annoyed that he had to do this lowly job. "I guess we should stick him in with the whore, it was her who was helping him wasn't it" he said staring at Katherine who gave him the most murderous look she could give D_id he just call me a whore!!??!! He's lucky im behind these bars_. She was about to yell something at the officer when the guard came down putting Jack's stuff on a tabel and assisted with putting Jack into the cell. While the two officers held him, the guard cocked a gun and aimed it at Katherine, incase she decided to escape while the two other men were occupied with Jack. She hissed under her breath but didn't move as they unlocked the gate and threw the captain inside quickly relocking the cell. The three men left without saying another word. Katherine let out the breath she was holding in from when the guard had pointed the gun at her. She hated to admit it but she was quite afraid at that moment. She looked over at the still unconscious captain. He did not look like she remembered him. His skin was more tanned and his dreadlocked hair was longer adorned with more trinkets. The other men had gone back to their feeble attempts of getting the dogs attention, they didn't seem to care about the new prissoner.

It had been almost an hour and he still wasn't awake. Katherine started to worry _what if he's dead or something_. So he pulled her self up and went over to where Jack was laying on the ground and knelt beside him. She leaned down to put her head on his cheast to see if she could hear him breathing and closed her eyes to focus. At first she couldn't hear anything and she tensed up, but she relaxed as she heard the sounds of his rhythmic breathing. She opened up her eyes with her head stll on his cheast to find him with is head up staring at her with a slight grin on his face. "Having fun, love?" he asked slyly. Katherine's eyes widened and she quickly gathered her wits and moved back to her corner looking down at her hands. The captain sat upright and smiled, his back was towards Katherine so she didn't see him do it. He stretched and stood up to shake his stiff limbs then turned to examine her up and down. "Do I know you?" he asked her, a slight confused look on his face. Katherine saw his boots come into view by her legs and looked up at him. He crouched down infront of her and asked her again. She looked away and Jack turned her head towards him with his hand. She smacked his hand away from her face and winced as pain shot up her arm. He looked at her curiously and gently took her hand, he paused but she didn't hit him away. He continued to turn her arm over in his hands to reveal the wound on her arm. He looked up at her waiting for an explanation. Katherine simply shrugged and said "I tripped over". Jack raised his eyebrows at this but questioned no further, he was glad to have made some progress in talking to the mysterious girl who helped him escape. "Well you should bandage it up so it dosen't get infected, I should know, one of me crew had a similar thing happen" he stated as-a-matter-of-factly to her. Katherine rolled her eyes "And where do you suppose we get bandages to wrap it hmm?". He thought for a moment and in the blink on an eye grabbed the bottem of her dress and began to rip. Katherine's eyes went wide "What the hell do you think your doing!" she screached at him earning the attention of the other prisoners. "What does it look like? I'm getting the materials for your bandage" he said as he continued to rip "You have no use for this dress anyway." She glared at him as he continued to rip up the bottom of her dress. _Damn, he's right though. I hate that_! Once Jack was satisfied he had got enough material he asked her to hold her arm out on an angle so he could bandage it up. It didn't take long for him to do both arms and she had to admit that he did do a neat job of it.

Night began to fall and Katherine was still sitting silently in her corner while Jack was lying on the ground looking at the roof. The men in the other cell still haden't given up on the dog and it was starting to get on Katherine's nerves. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move" Jack said bordely. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" replied one of the prisoners in a fearful tone. Jack just smirked "So you gnna tell me your name or arn't ya?" Jack asked yet again. Katherine sighed "Fine, if it will stop you wining, it's Katherine, Katherine Hale." Jack's eyes opened wide and turned to look at her "Hale did you say?" "Um... No, it's um... er... Hayes, Hayes" she said franticaly realising her mistake too late "Hayes" she wispered quietly to herself. Jack shrugged and lay back down again while Katherine looked away from him pulling her legs closer to her. She didn't know when she fell asleep but a loud bang and the whole building shaking jerked her awake. "I know those guns" Jack said to himself more thatn to anyone else. He got up to look out the barred windows down into the port. "Its the Back Pearl" Katherine jumped up _Oh no!_ Her thoughts waere disturbed by more cannon fire. "Black Pearl?" the prisioner came up to the bars that divided them "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivers" all the prisioners looked at eachother scared. "No survivers? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" the prisioners looked at eachother confused and Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. Another cannon shot and the wall of the cell next to Katherine and Jack's exploded. "My sympathies friends. You have no manner of luck at all" said a prisioner haughtily and dashed off through the hole in the wall following his comrades. Jack frowned and went over to pick up the bone they had been using earlier to coax the dog with the keys. Katherine rolled her eyes again and walked over to him. "... Come on you filthy slimy mangy cad" the dog ran away as crashes are heard coming from up the stairs and a prison guard is thrown down the stairs. "This ain't the armory" said a pirate when he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow" "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much" spat the one named Twigg. Katherine just glared at the two men, she recognised them to be part of Barbossa's crew when she was on the ship _Twigg and Koehler_. They looked Katherine over "And lookie here, if it ain't 'Cameron'" he emphasised the name, "You filled out good" he taunted Katherine. Twigg grabbed her face with his thumb on on cheek and the rest of his fingers on the other. "You still owe me" he whispered so only she could hear while Jack was talking to Koehler and roughly pushed her away from him. She scowled at him and only caught the last og what Jack and Kohler were talking about "You know nothing of hell" Kohler said angrely and left with Twigg. Jack looked at his hand "Thats very interesting" he said curiously but knowing. Katherine stared at him quizzedly "What's interesting?". "Oh! Nothing, nothing, it's none of your concern 'Cameron'" he said waving his hand, going back to his lying place on the ground. Katherine sighed "If you were wondering" she said in an annoyed tone "It was me on the Pearl all those years ago. I was Cameron". Jack just grunted and Katherine knew he wasn't going to question her about it any further. She thought about it as she lay on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

~~__~~

_She was on the Black Pearl in the crew cabin when a pair of strong arms came from behind one hand aorund her mouth and the other held her arms to her body. She was half carried half dragged up the stairs and onto the deck where she was thrown into the middle of a circle on all fours. "Cameron" a few of the pirates taunted. As she started to get up a foot fpushed her stomach and lipped her over onto her back. She tried har not to wince at the pain on her chest as a foot came crashing down on her. All the breath was taken from her lungs and she gasped for air. Her eyes were closed trying to keep the tears in as she heard the taunghting laughter of all the men around her. "Oi, what are you all doin'? Get back to yer jobs or the Captain will have ya" The pirates dispersed slowly none missing the chance to kick her as they walked back to their various duties. "Ye alright Cameron?" a kind voice asked. "Does it look like I'm bloody alright, jeez" she yelled back at the man. He took no notice of her harsh tone as he lifted her up and took her below deck to fix her up. She sighed, "sorry" ."It's alright, I know you didn't mean it" the man said smiling at her kindly. He sat her down on a chair while he went to get the medical kit, 'not that the crew needed it anymore' she thought to herself. He sat down infront of her "I know" he said simply. Katherine look at him confused "Know what?" she asked innocently. "That you are not who you say you are. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone" he added at the look of alarm on her face. He examined her and said that she may have a broken rib. He carefully bound her up. "Thank you Bootstrap" she said quietly sending him a kind smile. He smiled back and walked back up to the deck._

"_Your father did that to you?" he asked, concern filled his voice as he saw the wounds on her back and her upper arms. "Aye" she tried to keep te tears in as Bootstrap tended to her again. "Those bastards" she heard him mutter under his breath, she didn't know if her ment her father and others like him or the pirates who were continuing to abuse her._

_A splash awoke her from a restless sleep and she hurried up to the deck. The pirates were all gathered around a man as he was being pulled into the deepths of the ocean by chains at his feet. "NO!" she screamed as she ran over to help him but arms flew out at her to stop her moving further forward. The last she saw of him was his arms as Bootstrap sank to the bottom of Davy Jones Locker. "No one to help you now poppet" and the group closed in around her..._

Katherine awoke with a jolt from the nightmare of a memory. She felt the sun warm on her face and sat up. A coat that had been covering her slid down the front of her. She looked down and recognised it to be Jack's. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for him rolling hem as she saw he was once again at the gate trying to pick the lock this time with the bone. Katherine got up and wordlesly handed back Jack's coat muttering a thanks. He grinnedd to himself a little while putting on the coat again _still warm_ he thought as he went back to the lock. "So what were you dreaming about?" he asked suddenly. Katherine looked a little shocked at his question, how dare he ask such a question "Why? What's it to you?" she snapped back at him. He kept focusing on the lock "Well you were thrashing around at one point and then you were talking jibberish aswell" "Well it's none of your business what I dream of" she retorted angrily. He heard footsteps coming from above and quickly resumed lying on the ground leaving the bone in the lock. "You Sparrow" Will addressed Jack as he looked at the captain lying on the ground. "Aye" "Are you... Katherine? What on earth are you doing here? I wan't you they were talking about was it? The woman who helped the pirate?" he asked pleading for the answer to be 'no' "I..." Katherine looked down "Yes, it was me. I don't know why I did it.." she trailed off. Will stared at her with confusion until Jack interupted his train of thought. "Oh, right. Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it"

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" questioned Jack studying his nails

"Because your a pirate"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Katherine snorted "Haha, yea right, Will would never" both of the men looked at her and she looked to the ground

"Well she is right, I would never!" he paused, "They took Miss Swann" looking slightly embarassed

Katherine smiled to herself _finally he is showing some signs of his feelings for her_

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here. "

"How's that? The key's run off"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free" Will said pointing to the barrels and picking up a bench while Jack stood up.

"Don't I get a say in this? Will I can just tell you, I was on..." Jack quickly clasped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence and she started yelling at him to let her go but it was muffled due to his hand.

"What's your name?" Jack questioned while ignooring the protests of the woman he was holding

"Will Turner" he said hesitantly

"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?" Jack said, a hint of a smile

"Yes" Will said slowly narrowing his eyes

"Aha. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" extending his free arm towards Will through the bars

"Agreed" Will said shaking the captain's hand

"Agreed, get me out" letting go of Katherine who spluttered glaring at the captain who just smiled at her. Will leveraging the bench into the door and lifting it free pushing it to the side which made a loud clanging sound.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that" warned Will as Jack pulled Katherine out of the cell and going towards the table where his stuff was **"**Not without my effects" he stated as he hurriedly collected his things and followed Will and Katherine out of the jail.

**Wow, I was on a roll. I guess this turned out to have a lot of the dialouge from the movie in it, but don't hate me for it. Its ment to be the original with some added stuff, but I will continue after the 1st movie to what happened before the 2nd and so on if I dont have too many writers blocks...**

**r&r please :)**


	4. Tortuga Trouble

Here is chap 4. enjoy! :)

Thanks to klutzygal12, callieandjack for your reviews!!

The three of them hid beneath the small bridge out of sight. The two men were infront of Katherine looking towards the ships that were anchored in the bay. "We're going to steal a ship?" Will said looking at all the Navy men around the closest ship to them "That ship?" Will asked looking at the Dauntless. It was a fine ship in Katherines opinion, but not quite what she had in mind for only the three of them to sail. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack confirmed glancing at the Interceptor and Katherine understood what he was planning on doing, she smiled. "Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going." he turned to Will "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her" Will said **determinedly**

"Oh, good. No worries, then" Jack replied turnig back to the ships and deciding on a plan of action. Katheine looked at her friend "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into Will" he said to hip smiling and shaking her head. Will looked at her confused for a second

"I've never seen you smile like that before" he teased as Katherine blushed slightly. Jack turned to look at them both secretly glancing at Katherine. She still had the smile on her face but the blush had faded. _Hmmm, beautiful smile... huh? What? You can think like that, not about this girl, she's trouble _ Jack thought as he lead the two to the beach where the large ships had to row their dinghys to.

Katherine started to rip the rest of the bottom of her dress off with shocked looks from both Will and Jack. "What?" she said staing at them as they gwaked at her "Well I can't very well go into the water with this heavy thing on me can I?" it was more of a statement than a question as she continued to rip the final result being the top part of the dress up to her waist where it was tightened to show off her shape with her peticoat showing from the waist down to just above her ankles. She was impressed with her own work and walked towards the two men who where just about to get under the dinghy. "Ladies first" said Jack grinning as he lifted up the bow of the dinghy so they could all get underneath

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will said as the three walked toward the Dauntless underwaster with a pocket of air under the dinghy. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack replied not turnig around. Katherine just smiled to herself knowing the other two couldn't see her expression, Jack was in front of her and Will behind. She heard a groan and turned her head to look at Will who was scowling because he had a sea cage trapped on his foot. Katherine let out a little laugh as she turned around. Will smiled to himself as soon as she had turned, I have never heard her laugh before...

Jack followed by Katherine and lastly Will, after dislodging the cage from his foot, climbed up the back of the ship and to the deck. "Katie" Will used her nickname "Wait here while Jack and I sort this out" Katherine was about to argue back but Will put a hand on her shoulder forcing her to crouch down behind the wheel of the ship out of sight. "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship" She heard Jack announce has he decended the stairs. Katherine looked around for something to help and she spotted a sword in it's sheath sitting on a crate to the side. She grabbed it. "Aye, avast!" she turned around in disbelief and smacked her hand on her forhead _Will!!_ she thought angerly as the men all laughed. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men" Gillette said smuggly "You'll never make it out of the bay"

"Ofcourse we can" Katherine was standing at the top of the steps, all the men looking at her. The sword felt good in her hand as she pointed it towards the navy men. "Katherine? What are you..." Jack cocked his gun and pointed it at Gillette's nose making him stop midsentence to look at it. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack smirked.

"Commodore" an officer addressed Norrington pointing at the Gillette in a dinghy.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless!" He yelled at the men on shore. Norrington took out a spy glass to see what the problem was. He spotted Gillette "They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner!" he turned to look at the ship spying Jack telling Will what to do. "They've taken the Dauntless!"

"Rash, Turner, too rash" the commadore muttered to himself "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen" he turned quickly and went aboard the Interceptor

Will ran up the stairs towards Jack "Here they come" looking over at the Interceptor as it set sail towards them.

Jack smiled. "Did you do it Katherine?" he asked, turning around as she climbed the stairs towards them dusting off her hands. "Obviously" she said, with a small smile.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges" Norrington ordered his men while they boarded the Dauntless unknown to them that the three had already swung over to the Interceptor and were preparing to set sail. The noise of the pland hitting the water and ropes being cut alerted the Commodore and he turned. His eyes widened "Sailors, back to the Interceptor. Now!" all the men turned in sock as the Interceptor sailed slowly away. A man tried to swing over to the ship but missed and landed with a splash in the water. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves" Jack yelled over to them smuggly.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess" Norrington orders

"With the wind a quarter astern, we won't catch them" a navy officer informs him

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines"

"Men, come about. Run out the guns." the officer orders the men "We open fire on our own ship, sir?" a bit dismayed

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate" Norrington said truethfully

"Commodore, they've disabled the rudder chain, sir!" an astounded soldier at the wheel told the two men. The commadore closed his eyes and hung his head "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." said a Navy officer with awe.

Norrington looked up "So it would seem" he said slowly.

Will sat shapening his sword. "When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." he told Jack

"Is that so" Jack said simply looking over at Katherine who was sitting at the bow of the ship looking out at the ocean.

"My father, Will Turner" jack moved away from Will but he just followed "And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter" Jack stopped "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father"

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner , everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

"Bootstrap?" Will asked quizedly

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Jack tried

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law"

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag"

"My father was not a pirate" Will takes out his sword and points it at Jack

"He was" Katherine yelled over, both the men looked over at her surprised. She was now examinig some of the cargo on the ship and taking stock of what they had.

"How do you know?" Will asked

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again" Jack was at the wheel now.

"You didn't beat me" Will turned to look at him "you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you"

"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention" Will could only do what he said while hanging on for dear life "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So…" says Jack as he swings him back on board and offers him his sword "can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

"Now that you've finaly got that out of the way, whats the plan captain?" Katherine said looking at Jack and Will

~~~~&&&&~~~~~

Katherine had left the two men, who had gone to find a man who could help them with the task ahead, to find some new clothes. She refused to wear a dress no that she was away from Port Roya. She found a little shop with all the necessities she needed. She bought a creamy coloured three quarter sleved shirt that hung off shoulders, a black belt/corset that went from just underneath her breasts to her waist, a pair of dark pants and a pair of brown knee high boots. She also got a few other bits and pieces like a smaller belt that would hold her sword and gun. Satisfied that she had got all that she needed she set off for the tavern with, her boxes, where Will had told her to meet back with them. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and barely had time to turn around before she was draged by two forceful hands to an ally way. She was pushed into the wall and her packages fell out of her hands. The rough hands grabbed the top of her arms and turned her to face the the person who had her in their grasp. She stood frozen not knowing what to do as the man pressed his body against hers squishing her against the wall. She wanted to scream out but found that she couldn't. She could feel the mans hands going down the sides of her arms and coming across to her hips then up to her waist. Her eyes were darting around desperately trying to find and escape. One of the man's hands had now proceeded up towards her brests and then going round to her back to undo the top. Katherine took in a deep breath and was about to scream when the man's rough lips smashed onto hers with so much force it made her head hit the wall behind her. He maneuvered his lips trying to gain entry but she kept them clamped shut. He had undone the top part of what was left of her dress and had now moved his hand down her thigh and caressed it through her peticoat. Tears started falling, Katherine feared what he was going to to to her next. She never found out because her assaulter fell to the ground in a heap. She looked up and saw Will, a man she did not know but assumed to be Gibbs and Jack holding a brick in his hand. Katherine fell into Jack's arms and cried into his chest letting all the tears fall. At first he was a bit shocked but then he brought his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Are you alright Katey?" Will asked sincerely. He saw her nod a little as he walked over to her assulter and kicked him as he and Gibbs went to pick up her goods from where they were sprawled on the ground.

They arrived at the tavern and asked the bar tender for a room. Jack took Katherine up to the room while Will and Gibbs scouted out the place where they would discuss the plans. "I'm alright now Jack, you don't need to baby me"

"On the contrary love, I must" he smirked and she hit him playfully

"Seriously I'm coming down with you, at least for a bit, I need to know what your planning" Knowing that he was going to lose the argument with the woman he reluctantly agreed and they both went back to the main room where Will and Gibbs were waiting for him.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack warned Will as he sat at the table with Gibbs.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Katherine as she walked towards where he was standing.

"Yes, I think I should be fine" Katheine replied with a smile. Will wasn't to convinced _I'm going to have to keep an eye on her_. Katherine looked around the tavern and sat at an empty table not too far from where Will was standing. There were a lot of drunken pirates fighting and having a good old time while their lady friends pranced around trying to keep them happy. One came up to Will and started talking with him trying to place a hand on his chest, every time he would shift slightly so move avay from her. Although it amused Katherine to see him in that situation he looked at her with pleading eyes. With a sigh she walked over to him "Excuse me" she said when she got close to Will and the woman trying to get close to him "but it seems he dosen't like what you're doing. Please leave" she said looking at the woman. She just sneared "What? You want him to yourself huh? Well I saw him first"

"Well I find that hard to believe when he is my husband" Katherine said politely back while putting her head on Will's shoulder and a hand on his chest. Will froze for a second but then caught on to what Katherine was doing and wraped an arm around his shoulders "You see, we just got married and we were..."

"God, I don't want to hear your life story. Fine, I'll leave him be" she said annoyed and stalked away trying to find another desperate man to spend the night with. Katherine burst out laughing as she pushed away from Will "That was so funny! The look on her face! It was priceless!" she continued to laugh and Will just looked at her confused but smiling a little.

"Alright you two" Jack addressed them. Katherine was still laughing from Will's encounter. He stared at her and then at Will who just shrugged. "Oi, woman!"

"Aye" Katherine said while wiping a tear away from her eye.

"We be shoving off tomorrow. Be ready as soon as the sun is up. We're goin' to meet the crew" he said with a grin. They all dispersed. Katherine went to her room and got into bed. She needed a good nights sleep, it always helped her when she was assulted by her father so she hoped it would help her now. Before she drifted off she hear some one come into the room to check up on her and make sure she was comfortable in the bed. They sat down on a chair near the door to keep watch over her

hope you enjoied! Reviews are welcome, even if its flame...

thanks everyone :)


	5. Raise the Sails

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to update, have been studying hard and also had a writers block, I dont want this to be too much like the movie! And my internet isn't working :(**

**I havent been getting many reviews either so Im not sure if I am going to continue this story......... but haven't decided as of yet**

~~**~~

_She was running. From whom she didn't know, but she knew she had to keep going. The town was deserted, not a soul was in the street as she ran down it. She dashed to a house and frantically knocked on the door. No one answered. She continued running down the deserted street. As she ran she saw the end of the street blocked by a large brick wall. She was trapped. She stopped when she got to the end of the street she looked to the right and left. To the left the street continued on. She heard the sound of boots crunching against the ground coming towards her from behind. She took off to the left and kept running. _

_Her legs were searing in pain and her chest constricting her lungs as they screamed for more oxygen but she kept running. She heard the sound of a door closing and turned her head to look at where the sound came from. She didn't see anything that could have made the sound, 'must be hearing things' she thought to herself and turned face forwards again. She immediately ran in to something and she flew backwards into the air landing painfully on her back. Her head hit a crate as she fell and she could see stars. Groaning she tried to get up but failed dropping to the ground again. A strong hand pulled her up and half dragged half carried her to a house which she hadn't noticed earlier. _

_Her head was still spinning but her instincts were telling her to get away from this person. She started to struggle as the person dragged her but they just griped her tighter reducing her range of movement. The person roughly pushed her up against a wall and held her wrists on either side of her head. She looked at the person, his face was shrouded in darkness. His hips dug into her as he held her in place. He began kissing and nibbling at her neck and collar bone. Silent tears trickled down her face. She had been in this situation before and knew that if she struggled or screamed he would beat her and continue. He brought his lips close to hers, she could feel his breath on her. She felt him lick her lips lightly before he brought is lips crashing on to hers._

_The kiss was rough and forced as she felt her lips starting to bruise from the force of his lips. He tongue lashed over her lips as he begged for entry into her mouth. She stayed firm not yielding to his forceful attempts. He brought both of her arms above her head, not stopping the kiss, and held both her wrists in one hand. Her eyes widened, there was only one reason he would do that and she wasn't going to let him. She started thrashing around underneath him to try push him off but his hold on her was too strong and her squirming only hardened his grip on her. The man's hand that was now free proceeded to work its way down her arm lingering at her breast to give a squeeze. His lips moved from her lips to the other side of her neck. She arched her back to get some room between herself and the wall so she could get away but he held her firm. His hand moved from her breast down the front of her body and when he reached her hips around the back to rest on her buttock. He gave a firm squeeze and pulled her closer to him digging his hips into hers. He stroked her thigh then pulled it up to wrap around his waist. _

_He finally broke the kiss and she looked at his darkened face. She couldn't make out any features or see what his expression was, but she could guess the latter: full of lust. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mouth became dry. Her fight or flight response came in to action and she struggled to get the man off her moving as many muscles as she could. While in her frenzy she got in a knee to his groin. He keeled over slightly not lessening his grip on her. She tried to use the opportunity of his weakened state to escape but his hold was still tight. He stood up, still in pain, and bought his hand to her throat and squeezed as he lifted her slightly off the ground. She spluttered as her airway was cut off. He had let go of her wrists and her hands were clawing at his hand on her throat. Her legs kicked out in every direction trying to hit her target. Darkness began to close in around her. The last thing she saw was his mouth as an evil sadistic smile before she was plunged into darkness._

_..._

Katherine bolted upright flinging the sheets off her. Her eyes were wide and darted around the room. _Just a dream_ she thought as she put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. _It seemed so real... _ she let out a sigh _maybe it was from yesterday's ordeal with that repulsive buffoon_. She looked over at the chair near the door. It was empty. Had she dreamed the person sitting there? She shrugged it off and lay back down on the bed. It was still dark out so she tried to get some more sleep.

The dream had unsettled her and she couldn't find peace. With frustration she kicked the sheets off and decided to get dressed. There was a bowl filled with water and a towel on the dresser and she washed herself before putting on the shirt and pants she bought the day before. She stretched a little getting rid of the stiffness before putting on the corset. Lastly she put on her boots. She looked over at her weapons on the night stand and sighed as she put on her belt while walking over to them. She fingered the gun and picked it up. It felt neither heavy nor light in her hand and she carefully placed it in its new holding place. Turning to the sword, she unsheathed it. The silver blade shining as it caught the few rays of light leaking into the room from unknown sources. _I hope I haven't forgotten_ she thought and resheathed the sword attaching it to her belt as well.

She looked around the room and gathered up her belongings shoving them in the boxes that had previously held her new clothes. She did a last sweep of her room before exiting, carrying the boxes in her arms. After leaving the tavern she deposited the boxes in a nearby refuse spot before heading to the docks where the ship was anchored.

The sun was breaking the horizon when she reached the docks. There were a few men scattered on the bridge leading to the Interceptor unsure of what they should be doing. Katherine walked past all of them ignoring their staring, while keeping a hand on her sword, and went over to sit on the cargo she hoped was going on the ship. Her left knee dangled off the crate while her right knee was bent, her arms crossed resting on it. The men ceased glaring at her and she removed her hand from her sword. "So this is where you were" her heard a voice from behind. She turned around quickly hand ready on her sword hoping it was not another man trying to assault her. It was only Will and she sighed as she let go of her sword and jumped off the cargo. "I was worried. You weren't in your room when I came to get you" he said as he walked towards her. "Sorry Will, I just had to get out of there" If he was curious as to why he didn't show it.

~~%%~~

"Feast your eyes Captain Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot" Gibbs said proudly to Jack. Katherine just raised an eyebrow but continued to sit where she was perched on the crates. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked sceptically and Katherine struggled to stifle a laugh. As if to prove a point Jack questioned the men. "Satisfied?" Jack asked Will. "Well, you've proved them mad." Will retorted to the questioning. Jack shrugged of the comment and gave the order to prepare to sail. With this Katherine jumped off the crates and began helping the crew prepare the ship.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs exclaimed when he saw Katherine among the men. "It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack replied and went to supervise the preparations. "How are you feelin' love?" he asked Katherine as she picked up a small crate. She turned to face him, "I'm fine" she answered shortly. She turned to continue taking the crate to be loaded on to the ship. Jack smiled to himself. _She has changed a lot since back then_ he thought as he continued to watch her helping load the cargo.

"If you have time to watch me then you can help with the loading of the cargo" Katherine told him while shoving a bag into his hands as she went off to talk to Will. Jack was wide eyed for a second as he looked to what had been shoved into his hands and then his eyes watched the person who did gave it to him walk away and talk to The Whelp. He sighed as he went to help the men.

~~%%~~

Finally the ship was loaded and ready to go. The crew was dashing around on the deck following orders from Gibbs. Katherine looked around from where she was standing. _This crew... it's not the best..._ she thought as a short man ran past her. She raised her eye brows and sighed _but I guess it's better than nothing_ she finished as she walked towards the stairs to claim a good hammock in the crew's quarters. As she was about to descend the stairs a hand landed on her shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" she turned to face Jack. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "to get a good bed in the crew's quarters. I don't want to be taken advantage of, so I am going to..." but Jack cut her off "Good Lord. Ye can't sleep with the men!" and he dragged a protesting Katherine away from the stairs. "Well what then? Do you expect me to sleep on the deck? Or perhaps in the crows nest?" she spat at him as he pulled her towards the captains quarters. "Of course not. You will be sleeping with me." Katherine stopped walking "What?!" she exclaimed eyes wide. Jack realise what he had said "No, no, no. Not with me with me, with me in the same room" he dragged her the rest of the way to the cabin and walked inside.

The captain's cabin was a modest size. It had a desk in front of a large window, as it was at the back of the ship, and the sleeping quarters off to one side. There was a bed with two sets of cupboards at one end and a washing basin at the other. Katherine sighed "You can put your things in the cupboard there" Jack said pointing at said furniture before he exited the cabin leaving Katherine alone.

On deck Jack had took control of the steering of the ship glancing at his 'broken' compass, as Will had put it, to make sure they were heading in the right direction. Katherine was standing at the bow of the ship watching the waves. Her hair was loose billowing in the wind as they sailed towards their next destination. "Gibbs, take over" Jack said still staring at Katherine. As he made his way down the stairs towards her she turned away and headed towards the captain's cabin closing the door behind her. Jack sighed, a little crest fallen but regained his composure and swaggered over to the bow and sat on the railing looking out to the horizon.

~~%%~~

Jack resumed his position at the helm wanting to keep his mind off the women in his cabin. "Captain, a storm is brewing" yelled Gibbs from the deck. He didn't know if Jack had heard as there was no recognition from the captain but he prepared the crew for the forthcoming storm anyway.

As Gibbs had predicted the storm came. The captain was at the wheel his compass in hand keeping them on course while his crew were being attacked by the ferocious waves of the storm. Katherine had tried to help the crew on deck but Jack had ordered her to stay in the cabin. The crew were knocked of their feet and thrown around the deck as the waves swept over the ship. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled over the sounds of the storm trying to make sense of the situation. "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs yelled back at him. He left the still confused Will and went to consult Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs advised

"She can hold a bit longer."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

" We're catching up." Jack replied smugly with a smirk.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Katherine was not happy with Jack. Who was he to say that she couldn't help on deck in the storm? She had done it plenty of times in her childhood. She had been sitting in the cabin for goodness knows how long with the ship rocking violently. _It is probably more dangerous in here than it was outside with all things in here. Oh well, might as well get to sleep then._ She thought as she dug through the draws to find something she could wear to bed. She finally dug out a large long sleeved shirt which she changed into. The shirt was baggy around her body and went down to her mid thigh. Satisfied she looked for where she was going to sleep. There was only the one bed where the captain slept. Katherine frowned as she walked towards the bed _He didn't even set up another bed for her._ She lay on the bed deciding to wait for Jack to return so she could find out what the arrangements were going to be.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The storm had finally subsided, although it still rained. Jack handed over the helm to Gibbs and retired to his quarters as did the rest of the crew save for the ones keeping watch. As Jack entered the cabin her looked around for Katherine. Jack ran into the room to the window to check that she hadn't jumped out because he had told her to stay in the cabin. The windows were still locked from the inside. He cocked his head in confusion _where the hell did that woman go? _He didn't see her until he turned around and glanced over at his bed. She was there lying on the bed in one of his shirts. Her face was towards him. She had one hand under her head while the other rested at her elbow. One of her slender legs was bent resting atop of the other, the shirt ending mid thigh. Jack's mouth went dry as he walked towards her sleeping form. He knelt down next to her head and stroked her hair with one hand bringing it to rest on her cheek. She stirred a little but did not wake up. Jack reached over her and took the blanket from her side and draped it over her. He sighed, whether it was in tiredness or frustration he didn't know, and walked over to his desk.


End file.
